Boundaries
by Litto Monsta
Summary: From being best friends to lovers is a difficult thing to control when you're only 15 years old. Especially if they have a secret they won't tell you about. SasuTen


Boundaries-  
>Chapter 1: Peculiar<p>

**Konichiwaaa guys~~ Soo yeah i've been helping my friend Tamara with her stories n shizz so I haven't had a chance to write mine xD So I hope you gais enjoy :3 Revieww!**

**[[Sasuke's POV]]**

The clock was driving me completely insane. Hearing each tick as the seconds pass by until it's time for school to be over.

I've never liked school. It was a waste of time to me. Yeah I ace everything that is given to me and recieve compliments for my good work. For example, or examples.

"Sasuke, you're SOO SMART!" "Oh Sasuke, great job on the test!" "Sasuke, sit next to me next time!" ...How is this envy and hard studying paying off for me as a ninja? Ha. I bet if I asked Kakashi that he'd just turn back to his porn I said it, his P O R N book. It is what it is.

I continued my mind rambling as I felt a tug at my arm. Damnitt I can never talk to myself in peace!

"Uhh Sasuke..why are you staring at the wall making kinda sorta very weird faces?.." I turned my head towards the brown haired girl known for her obsession with weapons, Tenten. So yeah I was her friend, better than those annoying fan girls and..ahem..fan boys.

"Why do you put you're hair in two buns?" I asked sarcastically looking up at her chocolate colored eyes.

She smiled softly and pushed a desk closer to mine and sat down. "Because I can, and that is why I was staring at the wall Tenten! Don't ask me such idiotic questions yata yata yata!" She mocked, giggling a bit.

Damn..she's getting good at this..

I muttered an inaudible sentence to myself as I sighed loudly. Why do they tell us to come to school early if our teacher is just going to be procrasinating? Like I've been thinking about alot, how is sitting in a desk for eight hours helping me evolve as a ninja?

Tenten frowned as she leaned closer to my face, studying err something on my face. I actually have no idea. Not like I care anyway...I doubt anything's wrong with my face..maybe one of those fan girl's has a mirror? Maybe I do have a piece of bread from my breakfast or some dust on my face from cleaning the basement before school.?Yeah, I'm almost positive now I have something.

I got up from my desk and started walking towards the door to leave the class. Yeah, I was considering asking Sakura or somebody for a mirror but then again, if they had one in the first place, it wasn't helping them fix themselves up. Yeah I said it, well not technically said it but I thought it. Oh well, I'm finally in the boy's restroom just to remember we don't have a mirror.

I grimaced and growled in frusteration. Yeah I have a bit of a temper, but at least I have good reasons for it. I kinda forgot that they forbidded having mirrors in our school because true Shinobi shouldn't care about their appearances. So I guess Sakura didn't have a mirror after all anyway..

**[[IN THE CLASS : Tenten's POV]]**

I sat down at the same desk I was sitting at before Sasuke left the class, reading a book about weaponry.

Today was a bit too quiet, you know, not getting my "special" treatment from my father, having a morning without the popular girl's threatening me and making fun of me, and of course, the teacher not coming in already 3 hours late.

It was..rather nice. Also, Sasuke didn't push me away. I've always liked him alot, he is such a down to earth guy that doesn't let anything get to him. (Oh isn't she mistaken, fellow readers xD)

Speaking of that, I looked towards the door as Sasuke walked into the room, a look of distress plastered across his face. He was gone only for like...uh 30 minutes..i'm not sure.

I stood up from my rest and walked over to him. "I was just thinking 'bout cha! What's the matter?"

I just wanted him to smile and bring my small, fragile body into a hug against his small, muscular frame. He was just so perfect in my eyes. I saw him turn his blank gaze towards me as he began to give me the impression he was going to pass out.

"..I-ita.." He reached out his hand as if he was trying to take hold of his life and his body began to go limp onto the cold, argent tile.

My eyes widened as I looked down at the unconcious boy before me. Well if you think about it, what was an average high school girl supposed to do? Catch him? Haha well maybe but..I can barely register what just happened!

I suddenly regained my senses as a crowd of people began surrounding the fallen Uchiha. I had to get them away..he would be so furious if he found out people saw him passed out.

One by one, I began to push the people of the class out of the way, yelling out that he needed some space. Once there was room to actually BREATHE again, I bent down next to his body to realize he was trembling.

What is going on?...He's SASUKE for God's sake. What suddenly can bring on this..I don't even know what it is! All I know is that my best friend is passed out right in front of me and i'm not doing anything about it!

I began to place my palm on the side of his head, until I heard a slight grunt from the Uchiha.

"I don't want to be near anybody right now Tenten..not now..." He began to cover his face more precisely, as if he was trying to conceal something from the people watching.

I suddenly realized I had been staring, and studdered out a few words. "O-okay..but w-what's.." I was interupted by the quiet, but very audible growl from the boy.

"In other words..go away.."

"B-but Sasuke! I just want to know what's going on with you! Is that too much to ask?"

He began to stand up from the floor, looking at me with bloodshot eyes. Long, sharp looking teeth were revealed from his bottom lip, a thin trail of Vermilion colored blood dripping down his chin.

Fear began to hit me as my hard began to pound loudly in my chest. W-what?..

"Heheheh..this was too much. I bet you regret asking now, and all of you watching.." He turned his head towards everybody in the class, their expression's either bewildered or petrified.

I turned my eyes down at the ground as I watched him shuffle out of the Classroom.

Yeah..I spoke too soon about today being too quiet.  
><strong>_<strong>

**BWAHAHAHA! cliffhanger! =D Hehe hope you guys enjoyed ^^ It was SOO much fun putting all of this together! Please review or no update-o ^-^ I'll give yew a cupcake?..o.o **


End file.
